Avance
by Lirycs-Op
Summary: Songfic/One shot (ZoNa). Zoro despierta de un sueño con una canción atascada en sus pensamientos, ¿que le esta sucediendo? PD: Si, es Breakthru de Queen.


**When love breaks up**

 **When the dawn light wakes up**

 **A new life is born**

 **Somehow I have to make this final breakthru . . . Now!**

"¿Que demonios?" pensó al despertar de su extraño sueño, parecía que algún tipo de canción resonaba en su mente. Aun con los ojos cerrados, recuerda estar recostado al lado del màstil.

 **I wake up**

 **Feel just fine,**

 **Your face**

 **Fills my mind**

Un olor a mandarinas le dice que la navegante de cabello naranja esta frente a él, ella lo ha despertado.

 **I get religion quick**

 **'Cos you're looking divine**

Nunca decía abiertamente que estaba de acuerdo respecto a la belleza de la navegante, pero tampoco la había negado.

 **Honey you're touching something, you're touchin' me,**

 **I'm under your thumb, under you're spell, can't you see?**

La navegante le toco suavemente el hombro, probablemente para seguir despertandolo, un simple contacto ya lo emocionaba. Esa bruja del clima lo había hechizado hace ya tanto tiempo...

 **If I could only reach you,**

 **If I could make you smile,**

 **If I could only reach you,**

 **That would really be a breakthru - oh yeah.**

Recordó que no deberia hacerse ilusiones con ella. Si ella estaba enamorada, seria del capitán idiota o del cocinero pervertido.

 **Breakthru, these barriers of pain,**

 **Breakthru, to the sunshine from the rain,**

 **Make my feelings known towards you**

 **Turn my heart inside and out for you now**

 **Somehow,**

 **I have to make this final breakthru.**

 **Now!**

Aún así, se esperanzó pensando en los pequeños momentos que había tenido con ella. Pensó en el fatídico día que contrajo una incontable deuda. Pensó en aquella vez que fue salvado de ahogarse por ella. Pensó en aquella gran preocupación que sintió cuando no tenían doctor y ella enfermó. Se sintió estúpido, quería decirle lo que sentía ahí mismo.

 **Your smile,**

 **Speaks books to me,**

 **I break up,**

 **With each and every one of your looks at me,**

 **Honey you're starting something deep inside of me,**

 **Honey you're sparking something, this fire in me,**

 **I'm outta control, I wanna rush headlong into this ecstasy**

La navegante le sonrió, no sabia el porque pero poco le importaba. Le gustaba ver su sonrisa, el también sonrió como reflejo y empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Listo para hablar.

 **If I could only reach you**

 **If I could make you smile**

 **If I could only reach you**

 **That would really be a breakthru**

Antes de poder hablar, la sonrisa de Nami desapareció, dejando una expresión triste en su rostro. El estaba sorprendido por el cambio brusco, pero cuando quiso decir algo sintió como las palabras no salían. Ella empezaba a alejarse, el intentó levantarse para seguirla inútilmente.

 **If I could only reach you**

 **If I could make you smile**

 **If I could only reach you**

Se estaba desesperando, vio a la navegante desaparecer en alguna parte y él aún no podía levantarse, había algo encima impidiéndoselo, ¿pero qué? No podía verlo o mas importante, removerlo.

"¡Nami, Nami, vuelve maldita sea!" gritó frustrado mientras seguía recostado.

 **That would really be a breakthru**

 **Breakthru, breakthru**

Poco le importaba que la canción parecía haber terminado, solo quería levantarse y _avanzar_ a por la desaparecida navegante.

* * *

Finalmente despertó de su sueño, inmediatamente vio la oscura noche por todos lados, asi como reconoció que estaba en la parte superior del mástil "¿Qué se supone que fue todo eso?" se preguntó. ¿Podria ser algun tipo de efecto del Grand Line? ¿Podría ser que el alcohol le jugó una mala pasada? Probablemente si.

Intento levantarse pero volvió a sentir ese peso encima de-No, _eso_ no era un peso, _eso_ era la navegante de cabello naranja. En ese momento Zoro recordó todo y se sintio aún mas estúpido que antes.

Hoy era (o fue) Martes, día que le tocaba hacer guardia, día que la navegante se escapaba del dormitorio de chicas para hacerle compañia junto a una botella de sake y una manta, día que hablando de cualquier tonteria mientras bebian, dormian juntos. Ya tranquilo, empezó a pensar en su extraño sueño, ¿que podria significar? El ya había hecho su _avance_ hace más de un mes, aunque la situación de su sueño ciertamente era familiar y entonces recordó el como hizo su _avance_.

"Nami... Creo que me gustas" soltó cuando estaba cerca a ella, aún recostado en el mástil.

"Idiota... ¿Sabes que? Yo no lo creo, yo lo sé" respondió un poco molesta "Te gusto, y para tu suerte... Me gustas"

"Agradezco mi suerte entonces" dijo él antes de llevar las distancias entre ambos a cero y darle un beso directamente en los labios.

Aunque su beso fue correspondido, le llego un gran puñetazo poco después de terminarlo.

"¡¿Que demonios ha sido eso mujer?!" Gritó con todo el enfado posible.

"Ustedes los hombres hacen quieren avanzar muy rápido, ¿no ves que debemos tener un par de citas al menos antes de besarnos?"

Volviendo al presente, Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esa última parte. Tan solo un par de citas mas tarde y ya estaban durmiendo juntos, aunque no es como si tuvieran tiempo para citas siendo piratas. Sobre su sueño o pesadilla solo llegó a la conclusión de que el alcohol hizo de las suyas, de muy mala manera. Aunque la canción le pareció pegadiza ¿la había escuchado antes?. Olvidando eso y viendo el rostro tranquilo de la navegante alrededor de sus brazos, sintiendo su calor y el de la manta, volvió a dormir, esta vez sin musicales.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo dejen review si les gustó o no. Cualquier crítica es aceptada.**


End file.
